hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazen
Mazen (マゼン, Mazen) is a and adventurer, who graduated at the top of his batch during the 301st Hunter Exams due to his familiarity and grasp of Nen, at the time of taking it. He is also revered as a master detective and crime solver who closely works with the domestic intelligence agency but will rarely offer his help to the police on big cases. Mazen is known by his moniker of Gale Hunter (暴風ハンター, Bōfū Hantā) due to his speed being compared to that of the F4-class tornado's wind; although, it may also be partially influenced by his use of his emitter technique. He is also a part of the elite Hunter group known as Omen. Appearance Personality Plot Equipment Grass-Cutting-Sword (草薙の剣, Kusanagi no Tsurugi): Mazen's primary weapon is the Grass-Cutting-Sword, which is a tsurugi or an eastern straight sword with distal tapering and a double-edged blade, that has a curved tsuka and a black tsuka-ito. Unlike a typical katana which had a blade length of 60 cm, the Grass-Cutting-Sword's blade is about 72 cm long, due to it having a highly toughened spine and its straight shape. This length gives Mazen a longer range. Typically, the sword is used with Shu or Ko by Mazen to extend and enhance his aura around his sword in order to make his slashes and thrusts that much more powerful and dangerous; additionally, they also further reinforce the durability of his own sword. The blade itself is made from a superalloy that is known for its extremely high resistance to corrosion and thermal creep deformation, as well as high melting point (5,752°F) and an ultimate tensile strength of 13,320 Mpa while retaining its malleability and elasticity. The interesting thing about this blade is actually its sharpness, to the point that its sharpened point cannot be perceived by the naked eye as the width of its most sharpened point/edge is actually around 2 nanometers. Additionally, Mazen claims that his sword is extremely easy to sharpen with the right tools and with his aura protecting it, it can retain its sharpness and integrity for an extended period of time. It was able to go toe to toe with Salazar's conjured heat axe that could split open a small building and melt steel in a matter of minutes with just contact. Throwing Knives: Mazen carries eight throwing knives that are stored in his prosthetic arm. These knives have an extremely aerodynamic design and weigh in about 285 g each. Due to the mercury filled grooves, the center of gravity is about 1.5 cm below the middle portion of the throwing knife. Thanks to their added weight and mercury groves, they can be used for targets that are in motion (as far as 25 meters) and are extremely stable during flight. Although rare, Mazen will treat these blades with raplon which is a rapidly acting, non-depolarizing aminosteroid neuromuscular blocker, in order to cause those hit by his knives to experience temporary paralysis. Prosthetic Arm (補綴手, Hoteite): Due to his strong resolve and vow in order to increase the power of his Nen and use a variety of techniques with it, Mazen sacrificed the use of his arm and later on had it removed from his being; vowing to never use his left arm that he had from birth in combat. After years of operating as a hunter with only one arm, Mazen was gifted his prosthetic arm upon saving a Scientific Hunter Tool laboratory from a group of bandits. Mazen's left arm is a mechanical one but is covered with pseudo-derm which is a skin-imitating synthetic material, thus giving it the appearance of a normal arm. According to Mazen, his left arm due to its composition and hydraulic system, possessed a greater degree of physical strength than his right arm. After adjusting his fighting style, he was able to flow his aura through his arm to perform Ryu. Initially, this arm had no special features other than increased strength, which was mostly used to intercept and block powerful attacks (due to Mazen's vow of not using it for combat) but later on, due to the use of Aura Enhancement Device in the Republic of Caleo that was capable of doubling a person's aura forcefully and causing the person to experience bodily changes, the arm was fitted with retractable cables that could fire needles capable of absorbing and containing aura; that can be examined later on. Mazen continues to make use of this feature even after the event and uses the cable as a grappling device for traveling. Though, he has also made use of the needles to absorb aura from his opponent(s), thus reducing their overall aura. *'Aura Cannon' (アウラほう, Aurahō): After further modifying his left arm, Mazen was able to actively transform its arm into its cannon mode after absorbing enough aura from his target. The cannon is charged by absorbing aura from people through the use of its needles. Once charged, the cannon can fire a concentrated blast of aura; the power of which depends on how much aura he is able to absorb from his target. Combat Enhanced Speed: Mazen since the age of 3 trained with a bunch of wild animals, as such, his travel and combat speed, has always been superior to that of an ordinary human being. By the age of 14, he could casually run faster than an entire horde of Pronghorn Antelopes without using Nen to enhance himself. As an adult, Mazen claims to be over five times as fast on his foot, which is rather evident from his ability to create several realistic after-images with movement alone and temporary ability to run on walls with his speed. Mazen was able to achieve the speed of 270 km/h in a matter of minutes, while he is able to cruise at speeds around 165 km/h without truly exerting himself. He is also seen swimming faster than the Demon Sailfish (115 mph) and despite all of his speed, on both land and in water, he retains his agility and dexterity. Mazen's combat and attack speed are truly terrifying, as he can attack someone who is within ten ft of him in only about 1/2500th of a second; which is hundreds of times faster than the blink of an eye. With his sword, his range further increases and Mazen has become infamous for his feat of decapitating ten people without them ever realizing that he unsheathed his sword, despite them being at least 12 feet away from him. Mazen is also able to throw at least ten powerful punches per second, when engaging in close quarters combat. Though, he can unleash a barrage of much weaker punches and sword slashes at a much higher rate, should the need arise. His body is rather attuned to high speed combat and is able to maintain high speeds while reacting to fast movements for at least 15-18 minutes straight without any form of rest; even when facing multiple opponent(s). Mazen left his student in shock and also managed to earn the respect of his former ally-turned enemy, Salazar, by swinging his sword as fast as 4,658 miles per hour. As such, Mazen is considered easily, one of the fastest human fighters. *'Enhanced Agility': Mazen is seen flipping around, performing several acrobatic and aerial movements without any signs of strain on himself and is able to take sharp turns without losing his balance despite his great foot-speed. He was able to dispatch a crimelord by beheading him and subsequently grabbed his body; whilst moving away from the door and even jumped out of the window before blood had a chance to come out of his severed head. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Mazen was able to catch Dragonflies with his bare-hands without really applying himself and was able to casually catch a knife thrown at him. Additionally, he also moved his head out of the way of a crossbow bolt which moves at 205 mph and was able to turn and detect the enemy before the bolt managed to move 12 inches away from him. Mazen also showed the ability to position his sword correctly in time to slice a bullet perfectly in half, in spite of having the bullet shot from a handgun over a distance of less than five foot; meaning, he had to react within 0.0037 seconds. Mazen also stated that it takes about less than 0.000294 seconds to activate and that it is equal to his reaction timing, thus anything faster should be able to hit him. This means his perception time is actually infinitesimally small as his reaction depends on his speed of perception and brain to muscle transmission. Mazen also complained that his body cannot seem to keep up with his mind. Enhanced Strength: Despite his frame and size, Mazen is incredibly strong as witnessed from him effortlessly stopping a series of punches from a Spider-Mandrill with only one arm; in spite of the fact that Spider-Mandrill on average are known to possess six times the strength of the average human athlete. Due to sacrificing his left arm, Mazen was forced to stop the devastating blow from Salazar's conjured Axe with his one arm; though, he did admittedly use Ko on his sword to intercept the strike. He also managed to break out of 1,872 lbs of compressed ice that was pressing on him and had him encased. His strength extends to his legs, this allowed him to leap as high as 67 ft in a single jump and can presumably cover similar distance with a long jump. He also backhanded Galel with enough force to send him flying a few meters and indent his head into concrete without even looking at him. Despite being drugged during his fight, he was easily able to break through the steel chains restraining him. As a feat of both his agility and strength, Mazen was able to climb Mt. Pagoda (2,727 meters) with one arm, in just 10 minutes, smashing all records of climbing the mountain. Mazen also kicked down the Secured Adamant Gate that weighed around 25 tons (off its hinges and several meters away) and served as the gate to protect the Dark Monks against intruders from the outside world on top of Mt. Pagoda. Enhanced Stamina: Mazen was able to maintain his great sprinting speed of 332 m/s (742 mph) for two hours without any form of rest, after which, he also engaged in a brief skirmish with a group of amateur thugs; without showing any signs of exhaustion. He was also able to use En for ten hours while patrolling. It was only after fighting the Ten Red Puppets of Repose and Salazar back to back, that he started running out of breath and experienced some loss in strength. Enhanced Perception: Mazen was able to detect Galel's blood-lust from over 40 meters away even though his student could not and was able to determine his location from it immediately. He was also able to easily tell that he was being followed by Yara in spite of her using Zetsu. He was able to tell that Rauf was watching him through the scope of his conjured rifle and aiming for his head from the top of Salazar's tower; something that shocked Salazar, as Rauf is naturally good at concealing himself. Mazen was also able to tell that Hessa had improved in both skill and power just by looking at her. Skilled Teacher: Mazen was able to train both Melek and Hessa and assisted them in progressing their Nen training in an extremely short period of time. He was able to ensure 150% increase in one's physical strength and aura in just 20 days. Yara also complimented him on training Melek well, thus proving his worth as a Nen teacher. Master of Stealth: Mazen's specialty lies in the art of tailing, espionage and infiltration; having trained in it since birth. He is so stealthy that its hard to hear him perform acrobatic movements while he is free-running and jumping on the roof of buildings. His skill in erasing his presence through both Zetsu and using his environment to blend in (a form of crude camouflage) is second to none among Single-Star Hunters. He is known for using mud to hide his body heat and even underwent a treatment that has made it so that he cannot be tracked with smell either. Mazen's body instantly kills off any bacteria near his sweat glands and he himself has no discernible scent. Foreign Chemical Resistance: Mazen's body is highly resistant to poisons and most drugs. While it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated but just to become intoxicated, he had to drink about twelve times an average drunk teenager at a party. He can, momentarily, be affected by certain drugs such as tranquilizers if exposed to a large enough dosage as seen by him being effected by the tranquilizer that is used to put down horses; although, they had to use six times the dosage on him to start doing any kind of visible effect on him. He also claimed that he has experimented on his body with most common poisons and toxins, as such, he is largely resistant to them unless they are injected into his system in an extremely high dose. Gifted Intellect: *'Master Detective': *'Multilingualism': Mazen is known for his ability to read, speak and understand twelve different languages including two dead ones. He was also able to decipher the language in the Arkyan Ruins and is able to understand sign language. Sleep Maximization: Mazen has mastered the art of power-naps and evolved it into what he calls micro sleep, where he is able to maximize the REMS to the point where it rivals if not surpasses the REM sleep that humans normally receive by sleeping for eight hours. Although, these naps are only slightly longer than 90 minutes, they are much more replenishing and much harder for him to wake up from. This has allowed him to go without sleep for days and then replenish his body and mind with a few hours of nap. Combat Prowess Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Knife Fighter: *'Knife Throwing': Expert Swordsman: Nen Abilities Originally a Manipulator, Mazen later on went on to become a Specialist; who has a knack for Emission, despite it not being his aura-type, perhaps this natural skill was allowed by Emission's close proximity to Manipulation. Mazen developed his unique Hatsu ability after only three weeks of Nen training; a feat that qualifies him as a genius. His teacher confirmed that his potential to be found only in 1 out of 100,000,000 individuals. Even before he found out that he was a Specialist, he showed great affinity for Emission and showed some understanding of Transmutation. However, later on, he shows some amount of proficiency with each of the categories; despite them being extremely difficult to learn for someone who is naturally a Manipulator. He possesses a particularly powerful aura as it cracked the floor tiles that he was standing on, when threatening a criminal and was able to instill fear into a group of thugs who seemed to be familiar with the basic four principles of Nen. When fully exerted, his aura would dwarf most mid-level pro-Hunters; upon measuring, it was stated that Mazen had aura points of 125,000. Mazen, however, is mostly known for his frighteningly amazing mastery of Zetsu, which he combines with his own stealth, to sneak up on opponent(s) and strike them down with his Ko-enhanced sword. Feared in the Underworld, as one of the best Criminal Hunters of his generation, Mazen is a force to be reckoned with. As Melek's teacher, Mazen was the one to teach her about the Four Major Principles, as well as Gyo and In; while also helping her develop her own Hatsu, which proves Mazen's skill in understanding and teaching Nen. He is often seen using Shu to charge up his throwing knives in order to increase their overall range and flight speed. It is also worth mentioning that Mazen became a Floor Master at Heaven's Arena by the age of 20, which makes him officially the youngest of the Floor Masters. So far Mazen has showed the ability to teach and recognize In but has never really applied in direct combat; though, theoretically, he should be able to, as he does use In to hide his infused aura (when using Instant Movement). His En has a radius of about 76 meters (250 ft), with fluctuations of 4 or 5 meters (approx. 13-16') depending on his physical and mental condition; additionally, he was able to maintain his En for at least 10 hours, which puts him leagues above most self-proclaimed En masters. He also used Nen to assist him in jumping by focusing aura in his feet at the moment of jumping, achieving remarkable heights. According to his student, Melek, his record is 58 meters and 8 centimeters. By focusing his aura around his heal and toes, he can release them with great proficiency to achieve a burst of speed that is vastly superior to his own foot-speed. With this speed, he was able to catch up to the bandits aboard the Drumfire Express, which has a maximum operating speed of 360 miles per hour; in spite of the bandits having a five minute head start, with Mazen claiming that it took him 19 seconds to catch up to them. In battle, he has to often resort to using Ken, as despite his speed and reflexes, Mazen is something of a glass cannon and cannot withstand a lot of physical punishment on his own without fortifying his body with Nen. As such, he is skilled in Enhancement, as he does regularly use it to increase his defensive abilities and heal faster. He undergoes something called "Nen Meditation" which is a form of enhancement, that allows him to recover quickly from physical trauma and injury. Mazen's Nen is sacrificial in nature and thus to give it a wide variety of mastery as he has, he had to give up on his left arm; although, years later, he did replace the arm with a prosthetic one. His enhancement skill has allowed him to tank a shot from the dangerous 37x107mm bullet (81,400 J) that came out of a double-barrelled rifle to the side of his head without receiving damage or experiencing any form of pain. Quotes * "Justice without morality and self-restraint is just murder". Trivia References Navigation Category:Hunters Category:Crime Hunters Category:Specialist Category:Characters